castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Faiths
The Human Faiths Domus The god of Dath. A mysterious deity with many interpretations across the wasteland. It is not so much worshipped as an active entity, but rather a paradise that calls to its believers, promising a return upon the end of a worthy live. What one considers ‘worthy’ varies from region to region. Those who know the truth of humanity view it as the collective will of humanity to return to its birth world. Domites typically hate Invader technology, and do what they can to destroy or bury it when possible. The domains of its followers are many, though the alien Void domain is common. Domus’ symbol is a blue circle decorated with green splotches. The Firmament To the Xhali, all the lights in the heavens are deities. The sun, Xhurya, is the chief deity, and all the other points in the sky are his children. The constellations form ‘families’ of lesser deities which form greater deities. As such, the number of deities in the Xhali religion are so many as to be beyond unnecessary to list in this document. To add to their absurd number, the Xhali are happy to pay homage to any other deity, though this is often believed to be a practice merely to ease business matters. Iku-Turso is however, particularly popular in their lands. Celestial Augurs The priests of the Xhali watch the skies at night to derive portents of events to come. The alignment of the heavens is paramount. Augurs tend to be pure Priests, though occasionally combine with Warriors. The main aspects of their spells tend to be Light, Goodness, Law, Protection, and Trade. They tend to have a bit of an egyptian vibe, and their favored weapon is a staff or a flail. The Way The people of Xiang Feng realize they are foreign entities and as such are not bound to its concepts and beliefs. Faith is not defined by a deity or a definite primordial summation of concepts of nature or human interaction. Instead, their “religion” is more akin to a philosophy intended to extrapolate upon one’s inherent position in the universe, and how one can achieve an ideal state of harmony in body and mind through the development of the mind utilizing physical exertion as a medium. It is much like other religions in that it characterizes the natural environment in supernatural terms, but is distinctly different in that these supernatural terms are not caused by the conscious hand of a deity, but by the belief that the universe itself is in a beautiful self governance and that all within it are simply cogs moving inside the larger system that is the universe. However, the universe is an infinitely complex mechanism and is effectively impossible to fully understand. Yet The Way characterizes ideologies that allow one to become more attuned with the universe, with the ultimate goal to reach a state of harmonic balance that mirrors the neutrality of the universe, effectively ceasing to become that which is mortal and restrained by the polarizing shackles of life based instincts and desires. When one is able to receive all the world’s evils and all the world’s blessings with the same strength of mind, the end goal of this philosophy is achieved. In order to achieve “progress” in this philosophy, one must embrace sets of ideologies that represent fundamental concepts of the universe. Category:Religion Category:Pantheon